Cough Drops, Airplanes, and Wizards
by evershort
Summary: Hetty's away, Sam and Nate are arguing, Eric's drunk, Kensi's sick, and Callen's ... Callen. Rated for no reason.


Thanks to: **You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever **and **TwilightPony21**.

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned it, then I'd be off writing the next episode. Let it be known that I _don't _own NCIS: LA, and I make no profit whatsoever off o' this.

Summary: Hetty's away, Sam and Nate are arguing, Eric's drunk, Kensi's sick, and Callen's ... Callen.

A/N: It took alot to post this. It's been sitting unposted for awhile now. So...tell me what you think. If it's bad, then it's bad, if it's good, then it's good. Criticism - welcome at any time whatsoever.

* * *

Kensi groaned. Her head was pounding, her throat ached, and she kept switching from freezing cold to burning hot.

It was her day off, as it was for the rest of the team, and while they were off getting drunk and eating take out, or, like Hetty, visiting family, Kensi sat on her couch with a mug of hot chocolate within hands reach, watching some rerun of … something.

She jumped, sloshing her drink on her arms. Swearing, she reached for her vibrating phone.

"What?"

"Snippy, are you?"

_Callen. _

"Well G, you would be too if you were in my position." She coughed.

"If it involves you being on your first date, I'll take a rain check." She could hear his laughter, joined by another. She assumed it was Sam's.

"Funny. What do you want?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the-"

"_Callen!" _Kensi snapped, getting impatient and suppressing another cough. She ended up sneezing instead.

"Fine! We're going out tonight. You in?"

"No."

"C'mon Kenz!"

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Do I sound like I'm in the mood to go out and drink?"

"Well, no, you sound like you're coughing up your lungs,"

Kensi sniffed through her stuffed nose. "My point has been made, G."

"Alright…bye Kenz,"

She snapped her phone shut, too tired to reply. Setting both her drink and phone back onto the table, Kensi sank down on her back, putting a pillow over her face, and closed her eyes.

----

A knock on her door woke Kensi about an hour later. Sneezing, she stood up and slowly made her way to the door, blanket still wrapped around her protectively.

Going up on her tiptoes, Kensi looked out through the peep hole, and rolled her eyes. Or would have, if the action wouldn't send her falling over. Grudgingly, she opened the door, leaning against the frame.

"Is there a reason why you're all here?" She asked dryly as she could.

"Well," Sam smiled brightly. "We heard that someone caught a bug, and we came to exterminate it."

Kensi glared.

"It was G's idea!" Eric pointed to Callen with a hand that held a bottle.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is." Kensi moaned, motioning half-heartily towards the object in Eric's grasp.

"Don't worry," G said cheerfully. "You don't get any."

"Can we come in now?" Nate piped up.

Kensi shrugged in reply, stepping aside lightly, still holding the blanket. She waited patiently as she could, before grabbing the collar of G's shirt and dragging him away from the others who were already getting comfortable around the room.

"Why are you guys here?!" She hissed.

G gave her a look. "I _told _you we were going out tonight."

"And I _told _you that I wasn't coming." Kensi imitated the emphasis he put on 'told' while ignoring the urge to sneeze once more.

G nodded. "Yes, and I understood that. I never said that the team and I were going to go to a club. Well, we were going to, but then you sounded horrible, and so I changed to part of 'going to a club' to 'going to Kensi's'."

"_Why?"_

G shrugged. "Why not?"

Kensi's response was to sneeze.

----

_I can't believe I let them into my place. _Kensi glanced around wearily. She had ditched her blanket, it had gotten too hot for her, and was curled up on a chair watching her team.

Sam was sitting on the couch, talking with Nate, who was on the floor. It was easy enough to hear them, seeing as they were practically yelling.

"No! I'm telling you Nate, Gandalf could beat Dumbledore in an instant!"

Nate shook his head. "You're wrong. Dumbledore had the Elder Wand on his side, that wand can beat anyone!"

"Like that matters! Dumbledore got disarmed by a sixteen year old, and then killed by someone he trusted with his life!"

"Gandalf dies and comes back. Is he suppose to be a zombie wizard now? You don't see Dumbledore coming back from the dead - cause he believes in Harry! Seems to me that Gandalf didn't believe in Frodo!"

"It doesn't work like that, idiot." Sam took his turn to shake his head. "Gandalf came back because…."

Kensi stopped listening. They were drunk, and she was sure they would continue arguing for quite awhile. She fiddled with a loose string on the chair, coughing into her elbow occasionally. She wondered how Hetty was doing. Probably freaking out her family with her knowledge of practically everything. Or maybe they had gotten used to it.

A loud thump caused her to look up, twist her neck ever so slightly, and glance towards the stairs. Eric, who she guessed had been trying to walk down them, was in a heap at the bottom. Kensi would have gotten up to check on him, but he was laughing.

"Kensi! Kensi, listen, Kensi, I have to tell you something, listen!" Eric shouted from across the room as he stood up wobbly. He bumped into a lot of things on his way over.

_And he's drunk too…_

"Kensi!" Eric had reached her. "Listen, I have something to say, Kensi,"

"Yes, Eric?" She waited patiently for him to spit it out.

"I have, to tell you something, okay, Kensi, you gotta listen." Eric took a deep breath. "…"

"Come on Eric, the clock is ticking."

"Isn't it always?" Eric cocked his head, almost falling.

"Well, yes, but-" She stopped. "Didn't you have something to say?"

"Oh! Yeah, listen!"

"Go on," She prompted, sneezing again.

"Um…" His eyes flickered around the room. "Um…I'm not sure. K bye!"

Eric took off around the room, fast as he could in his drunken state, and ran into the kitchen. All the way there, he had his arms out straight, making a _voom _noise. Kensi's only guess was that he was attempting to be an airplane.

"Well that was interesting."

Kensi jumped. "G! I blame you for all this!"

"All what?"

Kensi waved her hand in the air, "Everything! I blame you for Sam and Nate arguing over who's better, I blame-"

"Whoa, wait. Who is better than who?" He looked serious.

Kensi's eyes gleamed. "Gandalf or Dumbledore,"

"Oh, that's easy-"

"Callen!"

"Will it help if I told you I brought cough drops?"

After a moments hesitation, Kensi asked, "What kind?"

"Oh, only the best - Halls Cherry." He casually dropped a bag onto her lap.

Kensi glared suspiciously at G, who held up his hands. "Tell me this is all _you _brought."

G cocked his head. "Yeah…besides the team and myself, I only brought the cough drops. Why?"

"Because," Kensi popped a Halls into her mouth. "When I find out who brought all the alcohol, they are going to die."


End file.
